New moon Cry
by Du Vasson
Summary: …observe la navaja que estaba sobre la mesa…Edward se había ido, Jacob me evitaba y Victoria me perseguía. ¿Por que no acabar con todo de una vez? Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo…considere seriamente acabar con mi vida. AU


Summary:…observe la navaja que estaba sobre la mesa…Edward se había ido, Jacob me evitaba y Victoria me perseguía. ¿Por que no acabar con todo de una vez? Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo…considere seriamente acabar con mi vida.

New moon

Cry

Acto único.

_**Bella**_

¿Qué se suponía debía hacer ahora?, Jacob me estaba evitando-eso ya era un hecho- mi único analgésico me estaba evitando, y la herida que..Él había provocado con su partida, comenzaba a arder y a abrirse un poco mas cada que respiraba, por si fuera poco la nueva postura de Jacob no ayudo a que la herida que esa herida escociese mas…se dedico a formar su propio agujero dentro de mi, ya de por si, agujereado corazón.

Ahora estaba agujereada completamente, sentí como las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos, pero no las detenía, no valía la pena intentarlo, ¿Acaso aun algo valía la pena? Si, Charlie. El y René son lo único que me quedaba aquí… Me abrace a mi misma intentando mantenerme a mi misma unida, pero parecía un intento inútil, era como si algo desde dentro de mi intentase acabar de partirme en dos y terminar de una ves por todas con todo este sufrimiento.

Me levante de mi habitación y recorrí la casa, a esta hora, vacía. Dolorosamente Vacía. Deje mi mente vagar por cada pensamiento mundano que pudiese. Me pregunte si Charlie estaría bien, un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda al recordar que había ido a cazar a ese gran oso…que en realidad era un lobo. Una manada de lobos gigantes.

De pronto recordé a Lauren…y a Victoria, me encogí apoyada en la pared de la cocina con las rodillas apoyadas en mi pecho y mis brazos abrazados a estés haciéndome parecer una pelotita…Era frágil, demasiado. Para todo vampiro que estuviese a unos kilómetros a mi redonda era apetitosa, más de lo que debería, ¿Acaso siempre traería problemas a todo el que me rodease? ¿Nunca podría volver a ser una chica normal?. No, no podría. No otra vez.

Había conocido el cielo…Tuve todo lo que podía necesitar…Amigos, Familia,…a él, y lo perdí casi todo, caí al infierno, mi infierno personal. Se que estoy preocupando a Charlie nuevamente, se que comienza a creerme lo de la banda de La Push, no quiero volver a ser un zombie, no quiero volver a causarle tanto dolor a mi padre…

Quizá el hecho de que hacia días no escuchaba la voz de Edward estuviera afectándome, sentí como el agujero de mi pecho se habría un poco mas al pronunciar su nombre, volví a abrazarme. ¿Si volviese a escucharle seria distinto? Quería verlo de nuevo…escucharlo nuevamente, creer que aun me amaba… Pero no podía, me lo había dejado bastante claro.

"_no me convienes bella" "no quiero que me acompañes"_

"_tu ya…no me quieres"_

"_no"_

Ahogue un grito de dolor al recordar esa conversación. Dolía, me dolía demasiado. Me dirigí al baño para poder limpiar mi rostro…estaba empapado y no lo había notado, observe mi rostro en el espejo.

Pálida, con ojeras casi tatuadas en el rostro, mi cabello estaba desaliñado. Podría parecer un vampiro, pero claro me faltaba belleza, ¿si fuese una vampiresa se habría quedado conmigo? ¿O es que pasar la eternidad conmigo le parecía tan abominable?

Sacudí la cabeza con violencia, debía alejar esos pensamientos, eran dañinos, demasiado para que aun pudiese aguantarlo.

Pasee mi mente por todo lo que me había ocurrido hasta ahora…

Conocer a los Cullen…

Casi ser asesinada por James

El accidente en mi cumpleaños

La partida de los Cullen

Reunirme más con Jacob…

La banda de La Push

Mi encuentro con Lauren

Que victoria quiera asesinarme

Que Jacob me ignorase

Demasiado para cualquier persona. Pase la vista por el lavamanos y observe la navaja que Charlie utilizaba para afeitarse cada 3 días…

Edward se había marchado, Jacob siguió mi consejo de alejarse de mí. Victoria me perseguía y mataría a Charlie si es que no me encontraba a mí.

Tome la navaja con mis manos temblorosas, esto seria doloroso sin duda ¿pero que era un poco de dolor comparado con una paz infinita? Pose el filo de la navaja sobre mi muñeca izquierda, con un corte profundo y certero seria suficiente ¿verdad?

_No lo hagas _

Se me helo la sangre. Pero ya no tenia vuelta atrás, cerré los ojos con fuerza y taje un corte horizontal, la sangre comenzaba a brotar de mi herida y me senté en el suelo con la muñeca sangrante en le lavamanos, quizá fuese culpa de la perdida de sangre, o quizá solo de su penetrante aroma, pero comenzaba a sentir nauseas.

_Bella por favor ¡¡Por favor Bella, cura ese corte!! _

-No vale la pena- susurre cerca de la inconsciencia, entonces apareció la imagen de Edward, mi mente la había almacenado, quizá, para mis últimos momentos, su cabello cobrizo y desordenado, sus ojos dorados como el oro liquido, su rostro pálido, pero tenia una expresión de dolor, por un momento comencé a arrepentirme, pero deseche esos pensamientos, no quería volver atrás.

_Bella…_

Su voz comenzaba a distorsionarse en mi mente, entonces cerré los ojos esperando desmayarme, era lo ultimo que quedaba…

Todo había acabado…

Lo siento…Alice, Jacob, Charlie, René…Edward…

Perdónenme.

* * *

No pregunten de donde salió, pero me anime y me dio algo de pena.

Por si no lo notaron este one&short esta situación en el lapso de tiempo en que bella se da cuenta que Jacob la ignora y antes de ir a la Push. Es algo depresivo pero me agrada

En fin, me toca trabajar en Moonless Night

Hasta la próxima

_¿Quién quiere ser un monstro de pesadillas?_

Kaerii Ryuka Satoru


End file.
